


A Goblin's Child

by Terrahsims



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrahsims/pseuds/Terrahsims
Summary: At age sixteen Lily Marie Evans became an orphan. Her eighteen-year-old sister refused to take her in, leaving her homeless and penniless. Lily made her way to Gringotts knowing her favorite professor lived there in the summers, maybe he would know what she should do, who she could go to for help. Lily found herself adopted, and a member of the clan Gringotts. Five years later, Lily is dead and her son an orphan. What is Filius Flitwick to do?
Relationships: Filius Flitwick & Harry Potter, Filius Flitwick & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	A Goblin's Child

**November 1, 1981**

“My daughter and son-in-law are dead and that daft old man has kidnapped my grandson!” A man yelled at his King. The man stood in front of his King's desk and paced, both upset at his daughter’s murder and his grandson’s kidnapping, but most upset that he was being told to ignore his grandson’s kidnapping for now and continue spying on the man who kidnapped his grandson.

“Calm down, my old friend.” The man sitting at the desk said as he watched his friend, his brother pacing in front of him. He had long ago knocked the chairs away from him so he could pace. “You knew when you accepted the post as a spy, that this was a for life job.”

“Fuck you! This has nothing to do with me spying! I can spy and raise my grandson at the same time!” The man snarled at his boss.

“This has everything to do with your spying!” The man sitting at the desk snarled back standing up and slamming his fist into the desk, denting the top. Both men breathing heavily with frustration stopped and just looked at each other. “Filius, when you adopted Lily Evans after her parents were murdered…when she joined the clan…accepting that she was becoming a Goblin female, you were both advised that her adoption changed nothing. You would continue to spy on Dumbledore.” The man sat back down and took a drink from the cup that had miraculously survived his temper. “When Lily learned of the prophecy, she came to us and we offered to hide her and her son within the catacombs. She refused to leave her husband. She refused to give her son to your wife to raise, to hide him from the Dark Lord of Wizard Magic.”

“Ragnuk, What does that have to do with Harry?” Filius Flitwick inquired waving his wand making the two chairs right themselves so he could sit down.

“By refusing to put her faith in the clan she doomed her family and her son is paying for his mother’s fear. She put her trust in Wizards, most of all she put her trust in Dumbledore knowing that we hold him responsible for the last forty years of war.” Ragnuk told Filius, cutting him off when he went to interrupt, “yes, twenty of those forty years has been a cold war, but you and I both know that Dumbledore is at fault. Just because he is the Light Lord of Wizard Magic doesn't make him good. Light magic doesn't equal good, and dark magic doesn't equal evil. You know this. Did you ask Dumbledore where your grandson was?”

“Yes, sir,” Filius said dejectedly.

“And?” Ragnuk prompted looking for more information.

“That he is safe, and he is safer if no one knows where he is. He is being well kept and trained in our ways. He will return to our world when it is time for him to join his classmates at Hogwarts.” Filius said looking at his hands, refusing to look at his King.

“Return to our world…” Ragnuk stated leaning his elbows onto his desktop, his fingers joined together the two pointers steepled as he gently tapped them together. “Filius, you and I both know that what Dumbledore is saying is he left your grandson with his Muggle aunt, Petal.”

“Petunia.” Filius corrected.

“Yes, the bitch who refused to care for her sister when their parents were murdered. Leaving her younger sister homeless, penniless.” Ragnuk leaned back into his chair. “If we move Harry from his aunt, Dumbledore will come looking for him and if he finds out we have Harry it will lead to an all-out war with the Wizards. Like always, with every Goblin/Wizard war, the Muggles will notice. You and I both know how damn dangerous the Muggles have become.”

“Yes,” Filius snorted in agreement as he rubbed his shoulder where he was once shot by a muggle gun. The life of a spy was dangerous no matter who he was spying on.

“Dumbledore does not know you adopted Lily as your daughter otherwise he would have told you even less. He would find a way to get you out of his castle, correct?” Ragnuk questioned knowing the answer.

“Yes, Dumbledore is as racist as the darkest Death Eater. He just knows how to hide it better. He does truly hate all those who are not Wizard-kind. If he could have he would have fired me the moment he became Headmaster. Being the younger brother to the current King of the Goblins has its benefits. He thinks that by keeping me on, by making me the head of Ravenclaw, by giving me tenure, that he can use me against my kith and ken.” Filius smiles dangerously, “He thinks that by being part Wizard, and _everyone_ knows how much Goblins hate Wizards, that he can use me. Just like he uses simple-minded Hagrid; the half-giant. Well, I’m not simple-minded!” Filius snarled again and stood up in anger, again knocking his chair over backward.

“Brother, calm yourself.” Ragnuk calmly asked.

“So you want me to continue to spy on Dumbledore, ignoring that my grandson is most likely being abused by his aunt.” Filius snarled.

“No, I want you to continue spying on Dumbledore, knowing that, yes your grandson is living with his aunt, but also knowing that I will NOT allow the Muggles to abuse him. If I find out he is being abused, I will step in and risk war to rescue him. He may be paying for his mother’s lack of faith, but I will not allow him to be abused.” Ragnuk promised. "I will assign a watcher, the first hint of abuse I will pull him out."

“You know there is more than one type of abuse, correct?” Filius question.

Ragnuk smiled his pointed teeth gleaming, “But of course, what do you take me for? A Wizard?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story I had to get out of my head so I could continue to write my other story. I would like to write this story with a co-author. I am very dialog heavy so I would like someone who is detailed heavy to equal this story out. I only have this one chapter for now and somewhat of an idea on where I would like to see this go. Please contact me if you would like to co-author.


End file.
